The Grand Master Core Tournament
by ChouSmashAniki
Summary: After the defeat of Tabuu, things have gone back to normal, even to the point where the entire Super Smash Crew are welcoming new fighters to join. But something ominous is lurking, and it wants to change the way everyone will fight by wiping their memories and pitting them against their former friends in brutal combat, join 3 Mii's as they try to free everyone from this new foe.


**AN: Hey Fanfiction community, this is the first fic I've ever made, so it may be mediocre. But if it is, I will strive to make it better. That being said, I hope you all will R &R this story, and please be gentle with the reviews, I'll do my best to read all of your suggestions, but please keep any criticism towards this story or me on the 'constructive' side rather than the 'negative' side.**

 **Also, please keep in mind that:**

 **1) I'd like to thank my friend TsukiAono for proofreading this story, I'm pretty sure that without him, this entire thing will be unreadable ^^V**

 **2) While all SSB characters have a role, the story will revolve around the 3 Miis as the MC's**

 **3)The Outfit the Miis will be wearing are the SSB T-shirt DLC costumes, if you don't know what it looks like, it's all over the internet and is just a simple search away**

 **4)The Mii facial apperances will all be the same as their standard looks**

 **5) I do not own Super Smash Brothers (Obviously ^^")**

'Word'= Regular Narration/Speech

 _'Italic'_ = Announcer

 **'Bold'** Sound or specials

 **Well, now that I'm done with this Author's Note, Please enjoy this story!**

* * *

Chapter 1- The Mii's Join the Battle?!

Mario dashed towards Bowser from across the map and slid underneath the King Koopa, launching him into the air, and gave the giant koopa his signature 'Up Special', launching Bowser off the stage.

"I won't let you win this time!" Roared Bowser as he retracted his limbs into his shell and spun at a rapid pace, raising him back up to the stage, but Mario leaped off the edge risking everything on this next move.

 ***BLAM***

Mario delivered a downward punch, sending Bowser downwards abruptly, leaving no chance of recovery whatsoever.

 _"_ _GAME!"_

 _ _"And the winner is... Mario!"__

* * *

After the victory, Mario went back to the character lobby, where everyone relaxed and talked while waiting for the "P1&P2 Hands" (also referred to as the 'Player Hands') to decide who would fight, where they would fight, and the rules of the battle. As Mario sat down, Peach and Luigi ran over to him.

"That was-a so cool brother! I wish I could take-a risks like-a that too!" Luigi exclaimed with excitement.

"Now now Luigi..." Mario scolded, "You wouldn't-a want to revert back to how you were in-a Brawl would you? That final smash made of your envy was-a bad for your health, have more-a confidence." Luigi reeled back in embarrassment, "O-oh right, sorry brother, I guess I should-a stop moping around" Luigi said as he scratched the back of his head. Peach then walked up and hugged Mario,

"That victory was absolutely peachy Mario!" Peach exclaimed,

"Grazie princess, but you know-"

"MARIOOOOO!"

Everyone stopped taking as they looked at Bowser, who was now charging at Mario at full speed, or rather, what speed he had.

"I've had enough of this!" He exclaimed, "Your speed and power clearly outrank my strength and defenses, it's almost as if you were made to beat me!" Fire was seeping out of Bowser's maw as he stopped to prepare for a fight, "But no more, this time there's no ledges for you to throw me off of, SO PREPARE TO BE PUMMELED INTO THE GROUND!" He roared upwards as flames spewed out of his mouth like a flamethrower.

Mario immediately jumped from Peach's side in front of Bowser, where he struck a battle pose as he was accompanied by Ness and Link, who stood at his side, ready for battle.

"Sheesh, the giant turtle always does this, it's become the norm, and when he wins, he always tries to host a huge party in his victory." Ness stated as he shook his head, Link only nodded in agreement with a smirk and prepared his shield. Ness chuckled, seeing as he got the 'Stoic Hero' to actually react to something other than Zelda. "Then again," Ness continued, "The only people who ever join in Bowser's gloating is his son, alon with-"

"Don't try to interfere with this battle Hyrule-brat!"  
"Wahahaha! If you get in the way, I, the amazing Wario, will have to teach you a lesson, kid!

Mario, Ness, and Link only sighed as they realized Bowser was joined by Ganondorf and Wario, despite their fallout during the Subspace Emissary, the three were able to reconcile (Something that King Dedede strangely takes credit for) and become the 'Terrible Trio'. But before any hit could be deliver, the "P1 hand" threw 3 trophies between the heroes and villains, the trophies began to glow and the figures ran towards Bowser and Co.

 **"Exploding Side Kick!"**  
 **"Airborne Assault!"**  
 **"Bomb Drop!"**

Everyone stood in shock as they witnessed the Terrible Trio was hit with devastating attacks; Bowser was kicked in the gut with a flaming kick, Ganondorf was striked on the head with a sword, and Wario's motorcycle seemingly exploded. Despite the different methods of attack, the end result was the same, the three villains were sent flying back and struggled to get up.

"Who dares attack the King of the Koopas!?" Bowser roared.

"Me, I guess." Stated the the figure who was cracking his knuckles,

"Oi, don't you mean 'Mii, I guess?'" The other figure stated, tossing his sword in the air and catching it again,

"Geez, you two are just too much" The third figure sighed, clearly female.

Everyone was snapped out of their stupor as the P1&P2 hands started to arrange the characters,

 _Mario & Brawler VS Bowser __& Boweser Jr._

 _Link & Swordfighter VS Ganondorf_

 _Ness & Gunner VS Wario_

"Why would the 'Player Hands' put the Terrible Trio in such odds, even if they are villains, these odds leaves little tactical advantage for them." Robin questioned as his brows furrowed, "Why are you so worried Robin?" Lucina asked, "Oh, it's nothing Lucina," Robin replied, "The match rosters are just interesting is all."Robin flinched as a hand was placed on his shoulder, and when he turned around it was the 'Hero-King' Marth "It'll alright Robin-kun, those three always break the lobby rule: 'Never fight outside the battlefield', and while I hate for it to be this way, this is the only way those three will learn to respect the rules and others' victories" Marth stated, "I guess you're right." Robin said as he relaxed. As Ike nodded in agreement, he glanced at the fighters and noticed something peculiar,

"Hey guys, what's the Player Hand doing?"

Everyone looked up as the P1 hand floated down to Wario and tapped him, causing a little sign to appear above him:

'LVL 9'

As the sign appeared Wario emitted a small aura, "It seems he was turned into LVL 9 CPU." Roy stated as he gripped his sword hilt behind him, knowing that Wario could go beserk with his newfound freedom. Everyone in the lobby knew that being a CPU means that you have free control of you body, and the higher your CPU level is, the more free will you will have.

"Hehe, WAHAHAHAHAHA! This is amazing! Prepare to be clobbered Gun-girl, and when I'm done with you, you're next Baseball Boy!" Wario yelled as he, Mii Gunner, and Ness were being teleported to the Battlefield Stage.

"Ness, no!"

A scream echoed across the lobby as a blonde boy ran towards Ness,

"Wait, Lucas?! What're you doing?!" Ness exclaimed as Lucas tried to tackle him to safety, but it was too late Lucas was teleported along with Ness and Mii Gunner to the battlefield, everyone was forced to watch the battle from the spectator screen and they noticed something shocking.

* * *

"W-why do I feel so weak?" Lucas asked as his PK powers could only emit a small sparkle, he than looked where everyone else looked.

'LVL 3'

"N-no, t-this can't be..." Lucas whimpered, trying to think of a way he can fight back in the impending battle, only to receive a splitting headache that is given to lower level CPU's to limit their actions.

 _"3!"_

"... This is bad." Mii gunner sighed,

 _"2!"_

"Lucas! Get behind me!" Ness yelled,  
"O-ok!" Lucas yelped as he ran behind Ness,

 _"1!"_

"Wahahaha! As long as I am able to get the blonde one, I'll consider this my win!" Wario laughed,

 _"GO!"_

 ***VRRRRRRRRRRM***

Lucas could only watch as Ness and Mii Gunner ran full-force towards the speeding Motorcycle,

"Cover me Ness!" Mii Gunner instructed,

"Y-yes ma'am!' " Ness flinched at the sudden orders, but immediately knew the plan, due to both of them being telepathically linked through the P1&P2 Hands' control

 **"PK Flash!"** Ness yelled as a green light was emitted from his head.

 **"Bomb Drop!"** Mii Gunner shouted as she shot a bomb towards Wario, "Don't think that I'll fall for that again fool!" Wario exclaimed as he jumped off his motorcycle, "Wahahaha! You are too predictable, my mini games are more difficult than you!" Wario laughed, "That may be true, but even if you're a LVL 9, that doesn't make you any smarter."

Wario only had a second to look at the green light enter his body, "Now!" Ness yelled

"Mama mi-"  
 ***VEEEEERR***  
 ***DON***

Wario was sent flying but was able to recover in time and land back on the stage, albeit a bit disoriented, "Why you little b-"  
Wario barely had time to finish talking as he was met with the front of a blaster,

 ***BLAM***

Mii Gunner released a shot at Wario's face the moment her blaster came in contact, sending Wario flying off the stage and disappeared in an explosion, and came back on a platform, "You'll pay for that!" Wario yelled as he jumped towards Ness.

 **"PK Thunder!"**

Ness shot a bolt of thunder from his head, but it had no affect on Wario due to his temporary invincibility, and he was able to grab Ness, "Wahahaha! I've got you now brat!" Wario was about to back throw Ness but was interrupted by a single voice,

 **"PK Fire!"**

Wario was blasted away and looked to the source, Lucas, who was standing next to a floating smash ball,

"Don't mess with Ness!" Lucas screamed as he hit the smash ball, causing it to break instantly. Wario only looked in shocked confusion, "Wha- How did you break it so quickly?!" Wario's question was answered with a glance at the Mii Gunner, whose blaster was cooling off, Wario ran towards the Gunner, soon taking out his motorcycle and driving it full speed, "Take this!"

 **"PK～..."**

"Wha-"

 **"STAR-STORM!"**

Wario only watched as a barrage of psychic infused stars came crashing down on him, the last thing everyone in the lobby heard from the spectator screen was:

 _"GAME!"_

* * *

 **Well that is it for the first chapter of many (hopefully) to come, I'm honestly sorta unsure about the fight scenes, so I implore you all to leave reviews on how I can improve my fight scenes. I am really having a fun time coming up with ideas for this story and writing it down, and I am hoping it will be the same for you all reading it. See you all on the next chapter (I hope ^^")**


End file.
